Watching You
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT [Complete] Draco fancies Ginny and Ginny fancies Draco, only they don't know it. Both of them think that the other one hates the other but oh how wrong they both are.


**Starry:** Hey guys I bring you this one-shot of G/D. I know I haven't updated any of the big fics but I'm working on them! I needed a break from them and I thought this was kind of cute... I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy it though!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

**Watching You**

* * *

Why does her hair have to be that color? Why does it have to move like that in the wind? Why does she have to have that name? Why?

"Hey Draco! Pansy has to tell you something"

Draco Malfoy continued looking at his _beauty_ when Crabbe shouted out for him. Irritated that his thoughts had been broken he turned around and yelled at the frightened pudgy boy.

"Why are you her messenger? Why can't she just come down here and tell me herself!"

Lately Pansy had been sending her messengers to tell him things and frankly he was getting annoyed and didn't care for what the sly girl had to say. He was tired of Pansy always acting like his girlfriend everywhere they went like if he couldn't get one. Of course Draco could have all the girls that he wanted but the one that he truly and I mean truly wanted didn't even pay attention to him. He was sure that she was the prize, his destiny was with her and he knew it.

"So do I tell her to come down here and tell you herself?" asked a shaking Crabbe.

Rolling his eyes he smacked Crabbe on the arm and then said, "Look Crabbe why don't you just go and have yourself some time? Eh? How about it? Leave that cow alone… let her figure it out herself."

Crabbe watched as his friend walked away from him and when he disappeared around the corner he nodded and decided to go to the girl's lavatory and spy for a while.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ginny sat on the grass beside the Quidditch field writing in her journal that Hermione had given her. She remembered the day she had gotten it. She had been so afraid to open it because of Tom, yet deep down she wanted to run up to her room and see if he was there. She knew though, that this was just an ordinary journal and that no one was going to write back.

_Today is boring. Nothing fun to do. My brother, Harry and Hermione are probably researching something or just talking secretly like always, but I don't care at this moment. All I want to do is just stare into his gray eyes and see his blonde hair shift a bit when he walks. I bet if he knew I fancied him he wouldn't bother coming near me or even my brother!_

She looked up and sighed before continuing to write.

_What am I doing here? I should be in the field watching him practice Quidditch! Sure he found me the other day and he thought I was spying for Gryffindor. Only I knew the truth though, I wasn't spying on their strategy. I was spying on him. Merlin's Ginevra Weasley, you've become a stalker. _

Ginny giggled at this and wondered what made her want to follow him and stalk him? They had never really met or talked and the only times she'd see him was when he insulted her brother and his friends. Only a few times did he mention her, when she had sent Harry that valentine a while back, but that was it. If only their families weren't enemies, then it would be easier for her to go up to him and ask him out to Hogsmeade. Yes Ginevra did have the guts to ask a guy out in fact she was the one that had asked Seamus out in her fifth year. Smiling at the thought, she closed her diary and began making her way towards the Quidditch field were Slytherin was supposed to be practicing.

When she arrived there she felt the wave of disappointment wash over her as she saw that Hufflepuff was the one that had the field. '_Great way of paying attention to Harry and your brother whenever they talk about who has the field on what days…_' she thought before slowly turning around and walking towards the castle.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'_There she is walking towards the school… wonder why she looks so sad? Merlin I wish I could go over there and make her laugh…_' thought Draco while sitting by the field staring at Ginny walk off.

What had she been doing there? Spying for Gryffindor again? He had caught her a few days ago spying on their training. As an excuse to just have a _conversation_ with her he pretended to have been mad and accused her of spying. Though deep down he felt like a jerk yelling at her for no reason.

Getting up, he dusted off his pants and started following Ginny. '_What am I now a stalker? I bet I'd enjoy just staring at her all day for the rest of the school year._'

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

She closed her eyes and remembered the Quidditch game the day before. Opening her eyes she smiled and began to write.

_Yesterday was the Gryffindor V.S. Slytherin Quidditch match. Guess who won? WE DID! Yeah Gryffindor Rocks! I did feel bad for Draco though he looked so angry when I hit the bludger towards him. I had to hit it towards him or else he would have caught the snitch! If not then Slytherin would have won and it would have been my fault! _

"Hey Ginny! What are you doing lying on the grass?"

Ginny looked up to see Seamus Finnegan running towards her. She put her quill down and gently closed her diary.

"I'm just having a bit of time to myself, that's all. What about you? What brings you here?" she asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

Seamus hesitated a bit before sitting down. "Well yesterday you were surrounded by yelling Gryffindors that I didn't have the chance to congratulate you properly," he said with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Arching an eyebrow and cocking her head a bit to the right Ginny waited for him to continue.

"Err… um…" Seamus closed the distance between them and gave Ginny a small kiss on the lips. After a few seconds of having contact he got up and started to walk backwards. "If it wasn't for you, Slytherin would have won," he said as he turned around and ran back to the castle.

Ginny sat staring at the grass with a confused look on her face. What had just happened? Why had he done that? If only Draco had been the one to kiss her instead of Seamus. With disappointment sinking in she opened her diary once more and began to write.

_Whoa! Seamus just came and gave me a kiss as a congratulation gift for winning the match. Totally unexpected! If I had known he was going to do that, I probably would have done or said some excuse to stop him. You perfectly know why! He's not Draco Malfoy! Now if Draco had been the one, I would have wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer towards me. Speaking of Draco, I haven't seen him at all today! Maybe he's still bummed out about losing his concentration on the snitch thanks to me. Oi Ginny you git!_

Where could he really be? She felt a twinge of pain enter her heart as she thought of having hurt Draco. Getting up she picked up her diary and hoped that he was in the field practicing with Slytherin for their match against Ravenclaw.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'_Damn that Finnegan! Why the bloody hell did he have to kiss her?_' Draco's hands were in clenched fists and his pale complexion was now a rosy color as jealousy spread through out his body.

"Hey Draco! Watch out!"

Draco turned around just in time to see a bludger coming his way. He didn't move though, instead he picked up the club for hitting the bludger and with all his anger he swung it making the bludger sail across the field hitting someone and knocking them down.

'_Who the bloody hell was that? Merlin! What an idiot for standing there waiting to get hit by a bludger…_' he thought as he threw the club down.

"Draco! You hit that Weasley girl, you know the one that made you lose the snitch! Good hit mate!" yelled Adrian Pucey with a satisfied smile on his face.

The whole world seemed to have stopped moving and the only thing he heard was his breathing and the soft wind blowing through his hair. Had he just heard that _he_ hit his Ginny with the bludger? Starting to run towards the body laying on the grass fear began filling his heart. What if it was Ginny on the ground bleeding to death thanks to him?

Arriving at the scene he nearly fainted as he saw Ginevra Weasley sprawled on the grass with her hair matted to her face and drops of blood staining her uniform collar.

"Wow Draco, good hit" Adrian continued to say.

This angered Draco and instead of pushing him he knelt down and picked up Ginny bridal style. She had to go to the infirmary and fast! Ignoring the shouts and protests from his teammates he hurriedly made his way to the castle.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Look she's waking up! Hurry go call Madam Pomfrey."

Her head felt light and it hurt to open her eyelids because the light was too strong. Why did she feel like if she had just gotten hit with a bludger on the head?

"Oh Miss Weasley! You finally wake up! You had us worried for a while."

Is that Madam Pomfrey? Why on Merlin's beard is she in the infirmary? Why wasn't she in the Quidditch field stalking Draco? What happened? She tried to sit up but felt no strength coming to her arms as she desperately tried moving them. "W-w-hat happened? Why am I here?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged glances before Harry spoke. "Well Ginny you're in the infirmary because you got hit with a bludger on the head," he said.

Ginny looked confused, why would a bludger hit her on the head? She stared at her sheets as she tried to remember the last thing she had done before this blackout. She remembered Seamus giving her a kiss and then remembered seeing Slytherin practicing in the Quidditch field. Then she just remembered looking down at her diary, which had fallen open on the grass, after that she didn't remember anything else. "Well when was this and who hit the bludger?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

This time it was Ron who spoke. "Well Ginny you've been in the infirmary for a month now… and well the idiot of Malfoy was the one who hit the bludger!" he said with anger rising up in him.

_Malfoy_? Draco hit the bludger towards her? Why? Realization hit her as she remembered that the day before she had hit the bludger at him to stop him from getting the snitch. Could he have done it to get revenge on her? No right? Yes he could have and he did, he is a Malfoy and they don't have hearts. Her small crush on him made her blind to the fact that he could ever be nice. This was perfect proof that Malfoy was far from ever being nice specially starting a relationship with a Weasley.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was already a few weeks after Ginny got out of the infirmary and he felt the pain of guilt hit him every time he saw her. Even though she was out and about he could see swelling and a bruise on the side of her beautiful head. She had styled her hair a new way in order to cover it up but it did poor effort.

"Poor Ginny… he did it for revenge…"

"I heard he cornered her and then threw the bludger at her 100 times!"

"After he hit her he decided to play the hero and take her to the infirmary… but everyone knows he doesn't care… he's Malfoy."

This always got to Draco while he walked to his classes, kids would always whisper as he passed by and scurry away when he would look at them. He knew that he would start up rumors for taking Ginny to the infirmary. He specially knew they were going to be talk of revenge because just the day before Ginny had thrown the bludger at him. Of course he hadn't done it for revenge! It had been an accident.

"Hey Malfoy!"

Twirling around, Draco came face to face with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"You may have _saved_ my sister's life but we all know you did it only to get popularity," said Ron as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Then it was Harry's turn to speak.

"That wasn't very nice Malfoy, Ginny was hurt really bad and you caused some kind of change in her because she isn't the same!" he cried with anger and pain.

She isn't the same? What were they talking about? Ginny couldn't have any internal brain damages could she?

"What is this you talk of Weasley? Look your sister was dying on the field… I couldn't let her die there so I decided to just take her to the infirmary so incase she did die, she'd die in there."

"Why you f-"

"RON!" yelled Hermione who was now grabbing onto Ron who had tried to jump on Draco after saying what he said.

"You clearly have no heart Malfoy," said Harry as he grabbed his best friend's arm and helped Hermione lead him out onto the courtyard.

Draco stood there staring at the floor. Did he mean what he had told them? No he hadn't done it for that reason, he had done it because he really liked Ginny and seeing her in pain made him sick. He didn't want his Ginny hurting or ever being in pain, he wanted her to always be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

With a sigh he turned around and began walking to the dungeons.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I overheard Draco talking with my brother and his friend… and what he said was horrible! He said that the only reason he took me to the infirmary was because he didn't want me to die outside. How horrible is that! Clearly I have been blinded all this time. How can he even say that? Harry told him that he had no heart, which I agree._

_I'm so glad that there is only one more week left of school before we go home. I can't wait to get away from him, it hurts to know that we will never have anything in between us. My head continues to hurt and I blame it all on him. I overheard Pansy telling Millicent that Draco hit me by accident that he didn't even know I was there. I wish I could believe that now but after what I heard him telling my brother, it's very difficult._

_Seamus has been around me even more now that I'm out of the infirmary. It gets annoying but I can't tell him anything because he's only trying to be a good mate. A good _annoying_ mate. I better go it's getting dark._

Ginny looked up from her diary and closed it quickly as she saw Ron walking towards her.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright Ron, and you?"

"I'm ok too. Listen Gin, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Malfoy."

"Oh Ron! Don't be sorry, besides I have to learn sooner or later. Don't cry Ron!"

"I-I-I know Gin but it's cause you're my only little sister and the thought of losing you is just… just… just too painful. I don't know what I would have done if you had died after that hit…"

Putting her diary down she scooted over to her brother and embraced him in a tight hug. She felt her heart break at the sight of him crying. Placing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts of Draco walking towards the lake alone away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Today was the last day of school at Hogwarts and Draco stood at the platform of the train's station in Hogsmeade looking for a particular person. The last time he had come really close to talking her was the evening he had encountered the Trio. He had gone outside and saw her writing in a book, he was about to go but he saw Ron beat him to her. He had stared a bit before leaving the siblings to talk on their own. She hated him and he knew it. She always hated him and will always hate him.

"Come on Draco, the train will leave in ten minutes."

"Alright Pansy! I'll be there in five minutes," he snarled to the pug-faced girl.

Five minutes had passed and Draco was annoyed and angry with himself for not being able to say goodbye to Ginny. When he had seen her she lookeddid lookdifferent, the hit he had given herhad indeed made her sadder.He was about to turn when he caught sight of a wave of red hair going into the train. He felt his heart accelerate and before anyone could say 'Quidditch' he ran and got on the train.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Malfoy was standing outside the train when I got on, it looked like he was waiting for someone. Probably waiting for stupid Pansy and Millicent. I wish he was waiting for me… We're going home now and I'm sad because I won't see him anymore. This year was his Seventh year and he won't be coming back next year. I'll miss him so much. I should have told him something today, something like "Oi Malfoy I fancy you but don't get your knickers in a bunch, I still hate you though" No Ginny! That's stupid. I should have just kissed him and ran as fast as I could. _

_Well the train has stopped I guess we have arrived at Kings Cross. Time to go home and start planning what I'm going to do with the rest of my Dracoless life. I just wish I could change my name and hair color just to be with him…_

Ginny quickly stuffed her diary in her bag and raced out of her compartment. She wanted to be the first one out so that she could have one last glance of her prince charming. Once out on the platform she went to sit down on a bench and stared at the train. Holding her breath and trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall she began to watch the kids get out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Draco stayed in his compartment for a few minutes thinking about Ginny. Why didn't he have the guts to walk over to her and tell her how he felt? Probably because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't lower themselves down to date a Weasley.

He got up and started his way out of the train. Was he going to see her again? What was he going to do know with a Ginnyless life? Could he possibly try and change his identity to be close to her?

He stepped out of the train and saw her hugging her mother and waving goodbye to Loony Luna. His stomach did a painful lurch as he wished that that wave was for him. He continued to stare at her and sadly watched as she and her family made their way to the exit.

No he wasn't going to live his life without his Ginny, somehow he was going to have her and even marry her. So before he turned around to leave he said, "I'll be watching you Ginny…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I forgot my bag on the bench mum! I'll be back," said Ginny who was now running towards the bench she had inhabited.

She hadn't really forgotten her bag, it had just been an excuse to see Draco one last time. She felt her heart do a painful beat as she saw him walking slowly with his blonde head bent down. She wished that she could be in front of him hugging him and running her fingers through his hair, letting him know that she felt something big for him.

It couldn't possibly just end here right? She would make sure that somewhere in their future they would meet again. She was determined to do it, deep down something was telling her that they were going to see each other. They belonged together even if social standings and names didn't want them to. As she turned around she took one last glance at Draco before saying, "I'll be watching you Draco…"

* * *

**Starry: **There it was! So how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks!


End file.
